


Il regno oscuro del destino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenomeno della ruota [2]
Category: Il regno oscuro del destino
Genre: F/F, Sad, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un fugace incontro tra la 'dea benigna' e la 'demone'.





	1. Chapter 1

Il regno oscuro del destino

 

“Do… Dove mi trovo?” domandò Madoka. Batté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, rabbrividendo, spifferi gelati le sferzavano il corpo minuto.

“Benvenuta agl’inferi, mia dea. Questo è il mio oscuro regno del destino, al di fuori del tempo. Un luogo dove posso nutrirmi di dolore e disperazione” rispose una voce femminile.

“Homura, sei tu?” domandò la dea.

“Sono una demone che un tempo rispecchiava quel nome. Non ci può essere speranza in questo luogo e solo io posso viverci. Se non scapperai da qui, finirai imprigionata, come una bellissima farfalla rosa, in una ragnatela lilla” rispose Homura. Avanzò, scivolò fuori dall’oscurità e si mise davanti alla luce blu scuro delle candele. Teneva stretto tra le braccia un peluche con la forma di un Incubator.

Madoka vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi rossi del giocattolo.

“Non voglio lasciarti da sola al tuo dolore” disse e la voce le tremò.

“La mia sofferenza deriva dalla tua mancanza. Il desiderio verso una creatura pura come te mi dilania” rispose Homura. I lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al corpo, le sue unghie laccate di rosso spiccavano sulla sua figura oscura.

Madoka tentò di allungare una mano verso di lei, ma si trovò davanti uno specchio che le rimandò il proprio riflesso. Indietreggiò, vedendo una se stessa ragazzina, batté le grandi ali candide, alcune piume le finirono tra i capelli rosa.

Homura schioccò le dita e la vide scomparire.

“Non ti permetterò mai di ritrovarmi, anche se dovessi perderti in eterno” sussurrò.

 


	2. Io: il male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble su Homura divenuta ormai un demone.  
> Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Origami

Io: il male  
  
Le iridi vermiglie di Homura erano liquide e tendevano a sfumature violacee. I lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno e gli orecchini tintinnavano ad ogni movimento delle sue ciocche. Socchiuse le labbra e accarezzò gli origami davanti a sé. Uno raffigurava un Incubator, gli altri erano delle bambine dai lunghi capelli rosa e abiti bianchi.  
"Io: il male di questo mondo; il tuo male mia dolce Legge della ruota. Mia amata Madoka, ormai corromperti è il solo modo che conosco per stare con te" sussurrò seducente. Le sue dita si tinsero di nero e gli origami presero fuoco, divenendo cenere grigiastra.  
  
[100]. 


End file.
